Recuerdos impregnados en ron
by Sisa Lupin
Summary: Mi nombre es James Norrington, ex comodoro Norrington. ¿Mi historia? Bueno, en resumen diré que había pasado de ser la envidia de todo oficial de la marina inglesa para convertirme en aquello que había jurado destruir... Un maldito pirata. Oneshoot


**_...Recuerdos impregnados en ron..._**

El ron. Dulce elixir del olvido, delirante y a la vez reconfortante para aquellos que esperan hallar en sus muchas formas de borrachera la manera de escapar de su triste y miserable existencia.

Y allí en un antro de mala muerte de Tortuga , con una botella de ron en la mano y otra del mismo licor en la otra, intentando pasar desapercibido en una mesa del fondo tras haber armado camorra anteriormente entre los demás alcohólicos del tugurio y acabar peor de lo que ya estaba; entre toda esa masa de piratas pendencieros llenos de ron hasta el hígado, estaba yo James Norrington, ex comodoro de la marina británica de su majestad.

Que ironía puede llegar a ser la vida.

En eso soy una prueba más que incuestionable.

Tras ascender en todos los rangos posibles de la marina, mi esfuerzo se vio gratamente recompensado cuando el gobernador de Port Royal me nombró comodoro, pero el destino hizo que todas mis condecoraciones se fueran por la borda de la misma manera que perdí a la que iba a convertirse en mi esposa a manos de un rufián con nombre y apellido que se cruzó en mi brillante camino.

En ese momento volví a fundirme en un sorbo de ron largo e intenso que me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza por la acidez del licor al traspasar de nuevo mi garganta. Y ahora mirando a mi alrededor me topaba de nuevo con mi horrible subsistencia. En resumen diré que había pasado de ser la envidia de todos los oficiales ingleses hasta el punto de convertirme en un miserable, un proscrito... un pirata. Aquello que jure destruir hasta el fin de mis días y en lo que ahora me he convertido.

Triste ironía es la vida.

Siento la necesidad de beber otra trago y así lo hago. El tugurio vuelve a dar vuelta sobre sí o será simplemente que mi cabeza es un completo remolino atizado por los vientos huracanados de mi desventurado pasado. Hundo la cabeza entre mis manos. Si eso es; un terrible y tempestuoso huracán, el mismo y terrible huracán que me hizo perder a mi barco, a toda mi tripulación, mi cordura y mi honor. Ese horrible y repentino temporal solo me presagiaba de manera inclemente que mi misión de nuevo iba a fracasar, pero estaba demasiado obsesionado en dar caza al pirata¡no iba a volver a permitir que se me escapara otra vez de entre las manos¡Así tuviera que ir hasta los infiernos! Sin embargo volvió ha hacerlo, Dios sabe cómo.

¡Maldito seas Jack Sparrow¡Y maldito sea el día en que nuestras vidas se cruzaron!

Lo tuve todo en su día, llegué incluso a paladear la dulce miel de la justa victoria y finalmente se me escapó de entre los dedos como en varias ocasiones anteriores y cuyo recuerdo prefiero olvidar en otro sorbo largo e intenso.

Uno de los piratas ebrio hasta los tuétanos cae sobre mi mesa, por suerte cojo a tiempo mi preciada botella de ron como si fuera lo único que me importara en la vida y en cierto modo esa era mi única posesión que adquiría valor en ese lugar y mientras lo tuviera la vida tendría algún sentido para mí.

Empiezo de nuevo a delirar...

_Setenta y cinco marineros se hicieron a la mar..._

_Sólo uno de ellos vivo habría de tornar._

_¡Yujujú, y una botella de ron!_

Vuelvo a cantar de pura resignación una vieja tonadilla marinera o pirata sería el término correcto a decir. Cantada en mis propios labios adquiere algo de sentido aunque para la mayoría de los desafortunados a escucharme les suene a simples delirios de borracho que eso era afín de cuentas lo que eran no en vano repetidas mecánicamente para mellar mi fatal autoestima.

Otra nueva pelea se produce en el local, vuelan sillas, mesas, alguna que otra botella vacía y la dignidad de todos cuantos estaban metidos en tal desasosiego. Maldita inmundicia humana, pensaba mientras apuraba las últimas gotas de mi preciado elixir.

Me dirijo a la barra medio tambaleándome y pido una nueva botella de ron que pago con mi última moneda. En ese momento tomo conciencia de mi situación financiera. Daría mi vida por pasarla enteramente empapado en ron y estaba seguro de que eso sería precisamente lo que pasaría si el tabernero se negara a darme otra buena dosis de etílico. Bien podría ser que le matara con la poca pólvora que me quedaba, que fuera él quien me ayudara en mi agonía o bien que lo hicieran todos a la vez; pues la chusma como aquella así se entretiene.

En mala época nos ha tocado vivir, ex comodoro Norrington me digo a mi mismo sentándome pesadamente sobre mi desgastado asiento de madera.

¡Se acabó! El primer barco que atraque en puerto me embarco así me valla por la quilla a la primera de cambio. Es más noble morir nadando en agua salada que en ron, aunque menos placentera. Quién sabe, a lo mejor logro recuperar mi anterior ventura...

Echo mano del ron; vuelvo de nuevo a mis delirios.

Sé que mi fin se acerca de manera atemorizante, a grandes zancadas y cuando ésta llegue la aceptaré sin más. Solo espero llevarme el recuerdo del hombre noble y humano que era antes de mi decadencia, me gustaría hacer algo de valor cuando mi destino me sea revelado al fin, pero también sé que ese valor se perdió en el camino a Tortuga sustituido por una temeridad indómita por la muerte.

Daría todo por recuperar mi vida, hasta el peor y más ruin de los actos si así me fuera posible recuperar lo que era todo para mí. Si eso no fuera posible entonces tampoco sería posible seguir con esta humillante imitación de vida.

Al cabo de tres tragos que me nublaron por completo hasta pasados unos segundos; mi vista cargada por la acidez del ron se posó en unos piratas recién llegados a la infecta taberna.

Dos de ellos no me eran en nada desconocidos, más uno que otro, el cuál con sus peculiares andares y actitud desenfadada había maldecido hasta el día del juicio final...

Se situaron unas mesas más alejados de mí sin deparar en mi desquiciada presencia, aunque no los culpo pues mi aspecto en esos momentos dejaba mucho que desear.

Al parecer estaban reclutando una nueva tripulación y cargado de ron como estaba no me lo pensé dos veces: me situé en la pequeña cola que se estaba formando para apuntar el nombre de los próximos bucaneros al servicio de dicho malandrín de poca monta que se hacia llamar capitán como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Cuál es su historia marinero?

Finalmente había llegado mi turno y las palabras todas ellas cargadas de reproche salieron a borbotones de mi boca...

-Mi historia es exactamente la misma que la vuestra pero con un capítulo de retroceso... Perseguí a un hombre por los siete mares. La búsqueda me costó mi tripulación, mi grado de oficial y mi vida...

Para dar más dramatismo a la historia me llevé de nuevo una botella de ron a los labios.

-¿Comodoro Norrington?

Fue la última pregunta que escuche antes de que el frenesí de la venganza me embargara, al igual que el ron, mi desvencijado corazón...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** ¿Bueno que les ha parecido? Espero vuestros reviews ;D En resumen os diré que me vino la inspiración viendo (de nuevo) la segunda película de Piratas del Caribe y como bien me he propuesto realzar a este personaje pues creo que si no me lo impedís este será el inicio de más FF sobre Norry jeje. Aunque siempre tengo la esperanza a que los hagáis vosotros y así me ahorréis trabajo...

Espero que les haya gustado. Ha sido toda una experiencia salirme del genero HP

Muchos bss:

Sisa Lupin


End file.
